Let us begin
by iamQuoz
Summary: Wrote this before Furt, Therfore Kurt did not transfer, and Finn is not yet his brother
1. Chapter 1

By the end of this story, Kurt's life shall have been placed in jeopardy. He will be a victim of a hate crime that will result in him plummeting towards the ground…

Luckily fate had deemed that Malcolm Germaine would move to Lima with his Dad. And that he would save his life.

Malcolm and his father both speak with an accent:

_**Zeez**_ = This

_**Zee**_ = The

_**Ez**_ = Is

_**Zat**_ = That

**Let us begin the tale**

"_**Zeez**_ _**ez**_ a far cry from New York," Malcolm said, his first words since he stepped foot off the plane "but it _**ez**_ rather quaint…"

"Well, we needed to get away from city life… If only for a year" Dr. Germaine quipped back "It's so much calmer here"

Malcolm sighed and blew his bangs out of place. This was going to be a long year.

"I still can't believe you managed to drag me to this mall…" Burt with disbelief tinting the edges of his statement.

"You needed an excursion." Kurt said, as confusion crossed Burt's face.

"What does that mean , again?"

"An outside trip, usually to get exercise…"Kurt explained while looking at the latest fall fashions "and besides, my wardrobe needed updating"

Burt buried his face in the palm of his hand and said "Okay, fine. Look, I'm going to go to the food court and wait for you over there okay?" Burt said making a waving gesture in the vague direction of the food court.

"Okay dad, don't order anything too fattening in the meantime" Kurt said in a joking manner, "I'll be over their as soon as I'm done here, so get comfortable…"

"Ha, ha" Burt said flatly as he turned and headed for the food court.

"According to _**zeez**_ map, the food court is on the third floor, and we are here…" Malcolm said pointing to the map "on this bridge connecting _**zee**_ two sides of level two…"

"I cannot believe a place like Lima would have a mall more than two stories," Dr. G shrugged, " I guess this place has got some surprises after all"

"I think _**zeez **_is the best route to the stairs up to the third fl-"

"YaaHaaaaaHHaHAAhh! A high pitched yelp pierced through the mall

"HELP!"

Malcolm and his Dad looked up in shock at a boy hanging by a ledge of the connecting bridge above their heads.

The ledge was behind the, above waist-height plastic walled handrails, that were supposed to prevent something like this…

"I CAN'T HOLD ON! I'M GONNA-" Just then one of the boys hands slipped off the ledge, and everyone gasped as the boy yelled out "DAD!"

Kurt had scored big at the store… a new scarf, as well as a few key designer items, that he simply had to have…

But of course he had to run into _**him**_ when passing over a connecting bridge.

"Hey fairy-boy…" Karofsky said menacingly, " What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business, now get out of my way" Kurt said, then under his breath he added "_Neanderthal"_

"What did you call me?" Karofsky said, lowering his voice growling

"Nothing… Just let me pass" Kurt said in his typical self assured fashion

Something deep inside Karofsky snapped, perhaps it was his, already, tenuous grip on reality and consequences.

"Fat chance Hummel!" and then Karofsky quickly stepped up to him… and pushed him as hard as he could manage.

Kurt lost his balance and toppled over the hand rail… screaming

And Karofsky ran

"Hold on kid!" Dr. G yelled up to him "We'll get you down!"

"JUST HURRRY, I'M SLIPPING!" The kid continued to lose his grip, and no one on the third level could reach him over the handrail.

Malcolm turned to his dad and said, "I think we're going to have to employ that gymnastic catch-and-land trick…"

"We haven't perfected _**zat**_ yet, and we are a story high above a tile floor!" Dr. G argued.

"I don't think we have much choice" Malcolm countered, shaking his head.

"Hey kid!" Malcolm yelled. "YEAH?" the kid responded.

"On_** zee **_count of three, I want you to let go of _**zee**_ ledge!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Just trust me!" Malcolm yelled back.

"OKAY!"

"1..." Malcolm stepped up on top of the railing" "2.." Malcolm bent his knees "3!" Malcolm started to jump

The kid let go, and Malcolm jumped up off the connector bridge and caught him, they then proceeded to fall, and Malcolm landed shoulder first, employing a basic low-impact free runner landing that he had perfected on gymnastic mats. He finally stopped rolling and he looked at the kid in his arms, he was shaking like a leaf eyes shut tight.

"It's okay buddy, your okay now" He set him on the ground as people came rushing up to them, he simply rubbed his shoulder until his dad managed to find his way down the steps.

"_**Zee**_ authorities have already been called, and the mall security is being sent to our location…" Malcolm's dad paused, "Are you okay?"

" I'm fine, going to feel this tomorrow though…" Malcolm rubbed his shoulder and shrugged.

Just then the kids' cell phone rang, it was on the ground. Malcolm picked it up and read the caller ID… and opened the phone.

Burt was getting impatient, where was Kurt, and what was the fuss all about? Mall security on the third level were all starting to head down stairs…

Burt felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. To ease his worry, he picked up his cell phone and called Kurt's cell phone.

The phone rang once… twice…

"_Hullo?_" an unrecognizable voice piped through the cell phone speakers "_Your… Burt?_"

"Who are you? Why do you have my kids' phone?" Burt started to panic "Where's my boy?"

"He's fine, he's on the first floor of _**zee**_ mall, with the emergency medical technicians looking him over"

Burt stood up suddenly, walking quickly over to the escalators "WHY would he need E.M.T's WHY is he on the first floor? WHO are you?"

"He fell from _**zee**_ third floor, I think that answers your first two questions… and my name _**ez **_Malcolm-"

"Why do you have my kids' phone?" Burt said now on the second floor, and hurrying to the escalator that would take him down to the first level of the mall.

"He dropped it, it was on _**zee **_floor…" Malcolm explained "I figured I'd answer it"

Burt had finally made his way down to the first floor, and he had made his way to the commotion.

"Kurt, Kurt!"

"Dad.." Kurt was shaking like a leaf, "I got pushed off the third floor…" He pointed at the boy who was holding his phone.

"He saved me, he caught me and took the brunt of the landing…"

He turned to the boy Kurt had pointed to, he was still holding Kurt's phone.

"Who did this to you Kurt?" Burt said urgently, "Who?"

"K-k-karofsky, D-David Karofsky… a jock from school…

Kurt continued to shiver, the shock made him feel cold.

Dr. G took a blanket from one of the E.M.T's and handed it to Burt

"Here, he looks like he could use this…"

Burt nodded his head once in thanks and agreement and took the blanket and gave it to Kurt.

"W-Who are you?" Kurt managed to stammer out looking at the kid that had lessened his impact on the ground.

"_**Zee**_ name _**ez**_ Malcolm, I just moved here from New York with my dad" Malcolm gestured at his dad and continued talking "We are both gymnasts, but my father _**ez**_ also a doctor"

Dr. G nodded at the acknowledgement of his profession and went on to explain further "I'm a medical doctor" He said nodding.

Burt shook Dr.G's hand energetically "Burt Hummel, your son just saved my son's life"

"_**Zeez**_ Karofsky fellow," Dr.G suddenly exclaimed, "Do you think he might still be within _**zee**_ confines' of _**zee**_ mall?"

Burt looked confused as Kurt explained "He's asking if you think Karofsky might still be in the mall"

"If he _**ez**_, he won't be a free man much longer" Malcolm glowered menacingly "_**Zee**_ cops are sure to get him…"

Are the cops going to catch Karofsky? Will the glee club totally freak at the news? (Mercedes will, most definitely)

Am I going to continue? I don't even know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The choir room, glee club meeting

**Malcolm's POV**

"Would you all stop staring at me?" I asked nervously "it's starting to freak me out" "What did you expect, when you save someone in such a spectacular way?" Rachel spit out in a spectacular display of word-vomit _I wonder If she does that often..._

I looked over at Kurt, he looked away embarrassed for Rachel, and for all the attention that was being directed at me and himself. "Yeah white boy, what did you expect?" Mercedes asked sarcastically

I glanced at my shirt and asked "Where on my person does it say my name _**ez**_ 'white boy'?" I asked just as sarcastically. I heard some giggles from a few of the assorted glee members. So far, not all of them had arrived yet.

Just then someone opened the door "Hey Kurt!" An excited boy in a wheelchair entered "I heard what happened, and all things considered... shouldn't you at least be in a hospital?"

"Well, If I had fallen directly to the ground, I would be in the hospital." Kurt smiled at me... does that look mean what I think it does? My gay-dar says yes... Kurt's going to be majorly disappointed, as I am straight...

The kid in the chair looked lost... "Who are you?" He asked me curiously "Are you here to join the Glee club?"

The second question struck me stupid _was I going to join the Glee club?_

"My name is Malcolm Germaine, and even though joining Glee club is not the reason I am here right now, I might like to try out."

Kurt smiled widely, he obviously was glad the wheelchair-bound boy had thought to ask me that.

"Good to hear," The boy smiled "My name is Artie by the way" and I shook Artie's offered hand. That's when an adult made his way into the room. "Kurt, glad to see your okay!" them man smiled, "I heard what happened on the news, it was a little sketchy on the details though..."

"Don't worry Mr. Shue, I'll fill you in..." Kurt said simply as he walked over to me

"Firstly, Malcolm here..." Kurt placed a hand on my arm, "Saved my life."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The episode of Furt happens (minus Karofsky of course) and Kurt doesn't transfer to Dalton and now it is a few weeks after Burt and Carole came back from their honeymoon.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**Burt's POV**

I still might feel over the moon, but I've got to pay my part of the bills. The smell of the auto shop brought back mixed feelings, as I set up the shop.

I heard someone enter the shop, her high heels clacking on the shop floor. "I'm Burt Hummel, can I help you?" I said turning around. My eyes were met with a woman, that would be considered drop-dead-gorgeous to most men with pulses. I am a married man, so I drive this thought from my head quickly.

"Well..." she said timidly, obviously put off by rough looks "That depends, do you know anything about foreign cars?"

"A little bit, sure" I said carefully "Do you have a foreign car in need of repair?"

The brunette nodded, and gestured over to the pickup truck hauling a really swanky looking Italian Ferrari, which had steam coming out of the hood. She looked sheepishly back at me "Do you know how to fix my car?"

"Do you have a manual for it?" I asked unsure, "That could help"

"Well..." The woman paused, "Yes and no"

"What?" either she had one or she didn't...

"I have one in the trunk... but it's in German, because they shipped me the wrong translation" She said frustrated "I clearly asked for an English translation... I don't suppose you know how to read German?"

"Well I can't" I said pointing at myself "but I know someone who can!" She smiled widely, "So you might be able to fix my car?"

"I'll just give my friend a call, maybe I can have this all sorted out today..." The woman clapped her hands together three times gleefully "That sounds fabulous!"

Burt picked up the phone and dialed Dr. G, hoping to either get him to help or to receive Malcolm's help.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Dr. G arrived only ten minutes after the call, and he smiled at the lady before popping the hood of the car, and retrieving the manual.

"Tell me where the coolant valve is on this thing" I said peering at the still-steaming engine

Dr.G paged through the manual muttering to himself, I think he was repeating the German words for 'coolant valve'.

"Ah, here it is... "The coolant valve," Dr.G said slowly translating each sentence as he read it, "Is located in the lower right corner of the engine block, the cap to the coolant will be blue."

"Found it..." I checked the coolant, It was low, as I had expected "What color are the cords from the coolant valve to the engine and back?"

"Uhhh... Here it is" he said after skimming through a paragraph, "The cord that cycles the coolant fluid to the engine, is in a bright blue, and the cord leading back is a dark red

I found the cords, there were no leaks. "I might have found the problem"

"Already?" The lady said surprised.

"Yeah, your coolant is low, fortunately the cords that deliver the coolant are not damaged, and the coolant didn't leak all over your engine."

"What type of coolant does the manufacturer recommend?"

Dr. G rattled off a list of various coolants, and I stopped him once I recognized a brand.

I drained the little coolant still left and put the new coolant in...

"There!" I exclaimed "That should do it miss..."

"Brianna Upton" she replied smiling "What do I owe you Mr. Hummel?"

"I'll go figure the rate," I said picking up a calculator, "Thanks for your help doctor."

"How many times have I told you," he said annoyed, "That you can just call me Maelstrom?"

"Wait..." Miss Upton said confused "You're a Doctor?"

"Yes?" Maelstrom said, "Why, can't a Mechanic have a Medical Doctor for a friend?"

"It's not that..." She said defensively "I'm a doctor too, but I have a PH.D... and the odds are against two doctors meeting in an auto shop in Lima Ohio"

"True..." Maelstrom pondered "Very unusual"

I finished my calculations, the cost was only $70

"Looks like you owe me $70 dollars" I said, and she looked surprised

"That's all?" she said, taking the money out of her purse, "Here's a 100 dollar bill, and I _insist _that you keep the change."

I could only nod as she drove off.

After a little thought I offered to extra 30 to Maelstrom who quickly declined it

"Use that money to spoil Carole, or to fix the shop" He said laughing "You don't need to pay me for helping, that's what friends are for!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

So fat Both Malcolm and his dad have saved the day... but It is not just the Hummel's that will end up benefiting from their presence...

Will I continue... I don't know!

By the way... I don't own Glee


End file.
